


Odsiecz

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Dean za ciasto zrobi wszystko, M/M, Sam ma łaskotki, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam potrzebuje pomocy.Tekst na temat nr 76 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Od kiedy Gabriel dowiedział się, że Sam ma łaskotki, poświęcał całą swoją energię na rozbrojenie mężczyzny. Pomagał mu w tym Dean. W końcu im się udało, a Sam zwijał się ze śmiechu na podłodze, próbując bronić.

— Ratunku! Balthazar!

Wykrzyczane imię zdziwiło resztę, ale mimo wszystko nie przerwali ataku łaskotek. Aż pojawił się wspomniany anioł.

— Co się dzieje… Och. Zostawcie go — powiedział Balthazar, przewracając oczami i odciągając ich od Sama.

— A ty co? Jego adwokat?

— Lepiej — powiedział, podnosząc mężczyznę z podłogi. — Chłopak.

— Fuu! Łapy od mojego brata! — natychmiast zareagowali od razu Dean i Gabriel, gdy usta mężczyzn zetknęły się ze sobą.


End file.
